


Down on Earth

by dorkygabriel



Series: From Chuck, with love. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, characters are mainly mentioned, idk - Freeform, just thought it'd be something chuck would say to Gabriel, ships are implied, this is just something i randomly wrote down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkygabriel/pseuds/dorkygabriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck gives Gabriel some advice on hunters, love, and sacrifice. </p><p>((Where Chuck writes to/about Gabriel and what he should expect from Earth.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dumb idea that popped into mind and I couldn't resist writing it. Only a few words, but i dont know, i like it.  
> General, kinda spoilers for 5x19-Hammer Of The Gods? Maybe telling you its a spoiler... Makes it a spoiler? I'm not sure. Sorry.

So, Gabriel, when you inevitably go down to Earth... There's gonna be this guy. Sam Winchester. Now, he's pretty important in the grand scheme of things. He'll play a big part in the apocalypse in millennia to come as Lucifer's -yes, _Lucifer's-_ vessel. He will have demon blood in his body and _will_ develop an addiction, and some other pretty messed up things will be going on in his life.

But you, Gabriel, you're gonna want to do everything for him. You'll want give anything to be sure of his safety... So do it. Gabriel, Earth needs him. If you remain unconvinced, just know, he _loves_ you, or he will one day, and I'm sure you'll love him too. He has a brother, Dean, who is maybe a little too protective of Sam, so watch out, but don't you worry about him. Little Castiel will be there for Dean. So... Whenever you get the chance, you help Sam, you show your love for him, through whatever twisted way I'm sure you'll come up with. Help Sam.

With your last, dying, breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this little drabble! Sorry for the pretty literal ending there. I made myself kinda sad with this. Anyways. Kudos' are appreciated as usual, thank you for reading this tiny little thing!


End file.
